


New Life, New Love

by AshesToStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, i love these two so much, warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: Pacifica Northwest has found herself struggling for a long time to become secure in herself. A part of that involved the fact that she has found that her attraction towards girls has been growing, and she has no idea how to deal with it. Her parents have always taught her that being in love with the same gender is wrong...but she can´t change the way she feels. And it certainly doesn´t help that Mabel Pines is visiting Gravity Falls once again for this summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story about my lesbian daughters

The sun rose up high this morning in Gravity Falls, and the pestering light was bothersome as it snuck through the Northwests´ new house´s windows, into the room where Pacifica lie peacefully asleep. The family no longer lived in a mansion, or even in a high-class house of any kind, but instead were now confined to a middle-class living environment. At first, Pacifica had found it awful, insufferable even, but this normal life had proven to be a million times less stressful in her opinion. She no longer got the most expensive clothes or the best christmas gifts, but in all honesty, she was fine with the new life she had been given through the events following weirdmageddon. The only thing she still did not like, was living with her parents. After everything that happened over 5 years ago now when the pines twins had first entered their little town, her parents became more and more agressive each passing year. Last year, a tradition had been broken as the twins had not visited due to being busy with their own lives. Pacifica had found herself very saddened by the news (which she had received via Dipper´s phone). She missed them. Both of them. 

Pacifica rose from her bed, yawning and looking over at the window that the sun had crept in through. She opened up her pastel pink curtains and stretched. Having recently turned 18, the blonde didn´t change her decoration patterns much. She still lined the walls with posters of her interests, a trick she had picked up from Mabel in one of the years the girl had visited, and she used pastel colors of pink and yellow and purple, her favorites. Pacifica smiled softly at the picture of her and the Pines twins hanging out together at the redwoods. This photo had been taken the year they all turned 16. What a wonderful year...

She had always been very grateful that they had been able to forgive her for being such a bully back when she was 12, and had even helped her develop a brand new way of living beyond her family´s pattern of rude and hateful manipulation. Now, her true personality shined through. She remained a bit snarky and sarcastic, but with a new brand of kindness and understanding that she had developed. Pacifica decided to leave her room and walk into the living room, where her father sat grumbling on the couch.

¨Finally." He commented harshly, looking at her with disapproving eyes. ¨You finally decided to get up, huh? Still jobless, I´m guessing.¨

¨Dad, I already told you...I have a job. I´m on a week´s break. I´ve been working so hard, haven´t you noticed??¨ She replied softly. Her father did this all the time, despite the fact that she´d been working for a couple years now. Why did he always manage to forget? Her question was answered with silence, and she sighed, walking into the kitchen and getting some breakfast. In the middle of eating, her phone went off and she recognized the number as belonging to Wendy. The redhead had become somewhat of a big sister figure to Pacifica, since her actual family wasn´t exactly the best when it came to being role models. Pacifica picked her phone up to check the message.

[Message Received, 9:32 AM: come over to my place. theres a surprise for u :) ]

Pacifica grinned, happy to have an invitation to be anywhere but here. Being out of the house was her favorite thing lately. She wondered silently what the now 22 year old had in store for her.

((WIP))


End file.
